


Watchdogs: Futaba Edition.

by DORTESLOVER69



Series: Shadow Palace Watchdogs [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Hand Jobs, Initial Shadow Form, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Newly Added Okumura Palace Guard Dog, Other, Rimming, eventual consensual sex, non-consensual anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DORTESLOVER69/pseuds/DORTESLOVER69
Summary: Futaba's love of all thing tech bites her in the butt, quite literally. All alone, she is just trying to keep from dying. A certain new robot model has other plans for the navigator. ( re ) Production.
Relationships: Futaba Sakura / Dog, Sakura Futaba / Dog
Series: Shadow Palace Watchdogs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788055
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Watchdogs: Futaba Edition.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning. This story has major things that involve but not limited to: Inter-species mating/breeding/sex, anal sex, excessive cum, rimming, hand jobs, dog cock, and knotting. Please read at your own digression.
> 
> It's been awhile huh? Life gets in the way I suppose. Hopefully, I deliver with this one. I had mentioned before that I was planning to use Morgana in this series and how it's going to be a surprise to those who get through all of these stories first Actually, no one got it right on the last story so this is still going on. The person to guess right will receive a kudo in their story ( if they have one ) or a recommendation shout out from me in my next story. Happy guessing. <3
> 
> Also, the collection series stories here are mainly focused on the palace's guard dogs and nothing else ( besides mentioned above ). Please do not suggest anything as these are pre-planned from the start and I am not taking requests. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Now on with Futaba's version. Enjoy!

Despite the current circumstances, going into a space station was really awesome from Futaba’s point of view. So much technology and super cool advances in beyond the Earth’s boundaries such as the air lock spaces and alien languages appearing on the wall at various moments. Without the shadows or the palace ruler, this could have been the perfect place to just relax and get away from responsibilities for awhile. Not like she couldn’t do that at home in her specify living area. But this place sure beat the hell out of just looking at a star poster on her wall. Nothing was better than the real thing, or at least the closest thing anyone in the group would get in years when it came to space and exploring the vast wonders that surrounded them.

Futaba loved this palace so much for it’s design and sheer wonder of space that she even frequented the palace even if the rest of her teammates were busy doing other things. Thanks to her new founded cognitive powers, she was all but invisible since hacking things to make them go her way was what Futaba did best. It made eavesdropping a lot easier as she kept tabs on all of the robots that roam around the sweatshop. One day, the young girl was privy to a conversation between two peon robots and the topic caused her curiosity to peak.

_“You hear the CEO got a new guard? Heard it’s all metal like us but parts of it are still a little fleshy when the metal peels away”._

_“Like a cyborg you are saying? I don’t know if that is in the companies best interest”._

_“Advances must be made for our profits since the intruders that have come in here are causing financial distress. Thieves are bad for business. The CEO even told that to the higher ups”._

_“You are correct. There had must been an error in my circuits. I hope this doesn’t effect production. Still to have a robo guard dog seems like a fiscal failure”._

After their conversation ended, the robots went back to work. However, Futaba was still crouching at her hiding spot and mulled over what she just overheard. A new type of shadow robot huh? To Futaba that sounded something really interesting. Curiosity got the best of her and she went through the palace, trying to find that type so she could see it with her own two eyes. Maybe even check out the situation and check for any weaknesses.

Luckily, she was able to find one with ease thanks to her persona abilities and went to see it mildly up close. Still in an earshot and able to be heard if she wasn’t careful enough. Which the thief wasn’t at all. Her excitement was going to come biting her in the ass.

**_“Oh wow! That is AMAZING! Look at all that tec! I’m in heaven!”._ **

That’s all it took for the guard dog to pick up her voice and investigate the noise. Eventually the metal robot found Futaba’s hiding place and the security noise started blaring. Not able to get away quickly, the now found thief froze in her spot, unable to move in shock. This was it for her. She was going to not make it out of here and it was all because of her obsession with anything technological. The guard dog was ready to transform and attack but something caught it’s eye.

On closer inspection, the thief in question was one hundred percent biologically female. Instead of wasting a good product, the guard dog opted to use the girl as a breeding machine instead. More models being created resulted in better workflow to the system and to help deal with more intruders if the occasion should rise. The dog now switched it’s programming instructions from attack mode into reproducing mode.

Futaba thought she was done for since her abilities were more for supporting than attacking shadows and prepared herself by flipping her body over so her backside that was able to take more hits was shown instead of her softer parts. Meaning her head and stomach were facing down to the ground. Her hands were steadily supporting her body on each side of her on the floor below and her knees were touching the tiles, spread far apart. Her ass however, was protruding out, making it an easy target for the guard dog to have access to it.

_**“Fine! If you gotta attack me, do it and get it over with already! Just let me go after your done with whatever it is you are going to do”.** _

The guard dog took this as being compliant, not knowing that the girl was doing this to protect herself and make it out alive. All it knew that the position was a correct way to start the reproducing process. Trotting over to where the girl was, the dog’s face went directly over to Futaba’s still clothed reproductive parts that was presented in such a fashion and started to use it’s teeth to tear off pieces of the girl’s outfit. Stopping once the window ratio of clothing to bare skin was good enough, the dog retracted it’s teeth and switched them with a synthetic tongue. It was one of the parts of the metal robot dog that was still fleshy in appearance and texture. Dripping with artificial saliva, the dog’s tongue was about to go over to the hole that was made for reproducing.

However, the dog was programmed to seek out the larger of the two places to prep being inserted into and was met with an error or an inconsistency. The girl’s holes were flipped in position from each other, meaning the place where the tongue was supposed to go was smaller than the one that was not usually stimulated. There must had been an mistake in the girl’s genetic code that made the two holes opposite of each other. That was the only possible solution. The area where the asshole and the girl’s cunt were located in different locations in the dog’s eyes. 

_**“Hey wait! What are you doing? AHHHHHH! Thhhe heat from mmy exposed body issss meeting with the cccoool air!!”.** _

But for Futaba that wasn’t the case. Her tiny frame and body made it that her pussy entrance was more narrower than her ass. Genetics didn’t mess her body up, it was just the way it was. Not everyone had the same type when it came to things of this type of nature. All that mattered right now in the girl currently pinned down to the ground and ass up was to survive this type of attack, whatever it was. The cool air hitting her exposed flesh wasn't helping her in the slightest. The exact opposite as she felt a rush of a feeling and couldn’t figure out what it was. All she knew is that there was a strange sensation forming in her stomach, tightening a little.

The metal dog ignored Futaba’s comment and decided to finally drop it’s synthetic tongue and the saliva dripping down from it into one of the holes and it choose the girl’s asshole, as it was bigger and the guard dog thought it was still Futaba’s cunt. Experimental licking and swirling were used first as the dog properly started to rim the girl’s still virgin gloryhole. Which in turned made the entrance a little more easier to move around in, as saliva dripped into the asshole from the dog’s ministrations. After enough preparations, the tongue slipped into Futaba’s asshole with ease, causing the girl in question to cry out loudly and feel more tightening in her belly.

_**“Hhey! What are you....NGHHHH!!! HNGGGGG! AHHHHHH!”.** _

Continuing it’s mission to complete the reproduction process, the guard dog snaked it’s tongue far and wide into Futaba’s backside, it’s mouth and unhinged jaw now sitting comfortably in-between the girl’s ass-cheeks. Finding a good stopping point, the robot’s inner mechanisms started to hum and produced a synthetic type of solution that acted like lube. The tongue that was inserted into Futaba opened at the end and sprayed the liquid into the depths of the girl’s ass. This was all part of the plan to have easier access when the deed was finally going to be done. This was still the necessary prepping on the dog’s part.

As the solution started to backlog and threaten to come out of Futaba’s ass, the metal dog stopped pumping the liquid into the girl’s chambers and pulled the long snaked tongue out, followed by copious amount of the synthetic lube. A wet slurping and a loud pop could be heard when this was done, which surely could be heard by the party involved. Now retracting it’s tongue inside of it’s maw, the guard dog was going to have another part of it be retracted from it’s metal hide. But first, prepping needed to be done. Sure, there was a small stub poking out from the underbelly, but to have the dog’s cock be fully functional, someone else had to stimulate it.

_**“Hhey! What did you put into me? It feels so weird yet somewhat good? And that noise. Somehow I wanna hear it again. AAAAAH! That sensation in me keeps getting stronger!! So....tight!! Can’t.....”.** _

There was no time to stop and think because the guard dog went towards one of Futaba’s hands on the ground and made it so it’s cock stub met with one of them. At first, the girl was confused on what was happening until she saw from the corner of her eye on what it wanted. So the thief just had to touch this foreign object? Why did the odd thing intrigue her so? Maybe because it was one of the only things that were still made out of flesh on the robot shadow dog? Yes, that was one reason. Another was that she was normally curious to a fault. Futaba clumsily fumbled her stroke with her left hand while her right was still focused on keeping her front facing the floor.

Inch by inch, the dog’s cock came out more and more. Suddenly, Futaba could easily hold the penis in her hand, which she did. The thief really liked the feel, texture and hold of the cock in her palm. The feeling of tightness once again made it’s home in Futaba’s belly. At that point, the guard dog felt it was time to start the reproducing process finally and walked back over to where it was originally, preparing to enter Futaba’s well oiled asshole. As her hand was now empty, it went back to supporting her body weight. She wasn’t too pleased however.

_**“Hheey! I wanna keep playing with that! Awww! No fair! Jerk”.** _

As the girl wasn’t focusing on what the guard dog was going to do, the surprise of the action that was going to happen made it even sweeter. The tip of the cock hovered over Futaba’s entrance as the dog’s body also went on top of the girl’s body underneath. It was time. The cock entered Futaba’s asshole in one fell swoop and was able to do so because of the synthetic lube from earlier. Squelches and other sounds were made as the cock snaked inside of Futaba’s backside as it continued to go through the steps necessary to reproduce.

Finally, balls deep into the girl’s depths, the dog quit pushing it’s cock into Futaba’s now virgin-less ass. Instead, it moved it’s hips in a rushed fashion, signaling that it was in the process of having sex with the girl below it. In and out, over and over again, the dog was mostly the one putting effort in until Futaba finally caught on and started to move her own hips back into it’s own. Both were now going through the motions of raw sex, even though the hole in question wasn’t connected to the girl’s reproductive organs. Crying out, Futaba arched her back and felt something about to come undone in her belly.

_**“AAAAAHHH HAAAA NEE NGHHHHH UHHH AHHH HAAAA AHHHH! Something just broke, I think I’m gonna......”.** _

And with that, the damn broke and Futaba orgasmed. The pent up feeling was actually building up her climax. Streams of cum from her cunt stained the floor as it came out in waves. The pleasure from releasing was so much, that Futaba saw stars and her vision go white. All the while still being caught in the tango between her and the guard dog on top of her. Still furiously fucking with no end in sight, Futaba got lost in the feeling instead of thinking about anything even remotely about escaping now. This was just too good to pass up now. Who knew anal sex could be as exciting or even more than regular cunt to cock sex.

While in her thoughts, the metal dog on the other hand suddenly stopped moving once again and started to add another part of it’s cock into the girl underneath him. As their backs meshed together as they were so deep into Futaba’s depths, the cock’s knot now had entered the asshole as well. The added round appendage that was golf ball in size made it even more pleasurable as the girl arched her back once again and then orgasmed as the sensations overwhelmed her.

_**“Hhey! What wasssss ttaaaat? It feelssss sssso gooood~ I love it~”.** _

If Futaba loved that, then the theif was really going to enjoy the next part as the metal dog stood completely still and shot it’s white hot cum from it’s cock into the waiting asshole. Thick ropes of it splashed inside, filling Futaba up to the brim. Maybe some of the cum would at least go the back route into the ovaries but that was wishful thinking. But they were in the MetaVerse so anything was possible. Right now, all that matter was the thief’s asshole getting filled with studly robot dog cum and how good it felt to have this happen.

They were still connected but now the dog was turning away from Futaba’s body as it was done filling the girl’s ass up with cum. Now they were ass to ass and the feeling was still as great as ever despite this new position. The dogs’s cock and golf ball object that was attached to it were still clamped down by the depths of her ass walls, still wanting to cling to the cock that gave it so much pleasure. Good things come to an end however. Once the cock and knot went down in size, the things trying to keep them in suddenly didn’t work as well anymore. Out came the dog’s cock and knot with a loud wet pop sound, along with tons and tons of mixed cum and the synthetic lube from earlier. Futaba arched her back in pleasure, cummed, whined and whimpered in response to all of this.

_**“AAAAHH! NGHHHHH!! HAAAAH HAAAH! No fair jjerk! More! I want more. Stuff me up again, please. I’ll do anything I just NGHHHH!!! AHHH HAAA HAAA!”.** _

While being distracted, the liquids from both parties dripped down and pooled on the floor beneath the thief’s body. The evidence in what had happened between the two. Steadying her breathing and her shaking body, Futaba finally was able to get off her hands and knees to look at the metal dog’s still shrinking knot and cock, seeing one of the only fleshy things the robot could offer. Never a penis looked so attractive, specially one retreating into a sheath. She definitely wanted that cock in her ass and the dog’s tongue again. The thief never knew one of her virginities was going to be taken by an animal, a shadow metal robot dog no less but she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Now seeing that the guard dog in question was satisfied, Futaba took this chance to get away while she could. As she got to the entrance of the palace, the thief thought about what happened. How was she going to explained to the others that she failed to get a good reading on the enemies here? Might wanna just keep this one a secret and have someone else in the group to find out the weakness and stuff along those lines. Futaba reminisced about all the new things she experienced in one day. Sure, she didn’t like it initially but warmed up rather quickly, unlike with people. That’s it, she was addicted to dog cock and wouldn’t look back. 

When this company thought to hire / make a new dog shadow, Futaba knew it was worth every single damn penny. Too bad there wasn’t a forum or something to let them know her feedback. She instead hacked into some of the screens and wrote a few comments. The most popular one was:

_‘Six out of five stars. Would recommend. Totally satisfied with the product’._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this entry. Next one in this series will have Haru and will involve guard dogs from Shido's palace so stay tuned in for that. Please leave comments and feedback. It's always appreciated.
> 
> And I am now writing character / insects stories ( as in the characters having sex with insects ) now as well so maybe read my story called 'Honey Honey' and see what you think about that one. Everyone, have a great night. Later.~


End file.
